Flowers From The Heart
by Lilka
Summary: Yaoi. Trowa and Quatre don't view flowers the same way. And then an incident leaves Quatre feeling like Trowa isn't such a great person, maybe they aren't to be together...
1. Chapter 1

Flowers From the Heart  
By: Maria  
  
"Aren't they beautiful, Trowa?" Quatre asked Trowa as they sat in his garden that night.  
"Hmmm.they're ok." came Trowa's response.  
Quatre looked up at his lover's face, trying to understand his response.  
"You don't like the flowers, Trowa?" Quatre asked him, sounding like he accused Trowa of killing someone.  
"I said they were nice..."  
"No you said they are ok. And it was the way you said it. You said as if you dislike flowers. What's wrong with them?!" Quatre asked.  
Trowa sighed and shook his head to himself.  
"Nothing's wrong with flowers...I just don't have as much love and care for them as you do my sweet. I'm sorry my reply got you upset...that's the way I am." Trowa responded silently.  
Quatre pondered his answer for a moment and then said, "so if someone destroyed my garden...or rather all the flowers of the world you wouldn't be upset?"  
"I wouldn't cry about it." Trowa said and glanced over at Quatre, who had a sad frown on his face. Seeing Quatre's expression he quickly added, "but I'd be mad and go after who ever dared destroy my Quatre's precious garden."  
Quatre gave Trowa a small smile, knowing the last part was said so he wouldn't feel bad. Quatre decided he was too tired to stay up and continue this conversation.  
"I'm really worn out. I think I'll go to bed now. Goodnight, Trowa." Quatre said as he got up and walked towards the side door.  
"Goodnight." Trowa whispered.  
  
After Quatre left, Trowa was left with his thoughts. 'What is so special about flowers? Quatre holds them too dear to himself. They bloom during spring, alive and fresh, and in the fall they slowly wither in the soon arrival of cold weather. Besides if someone destroyed Quatre's garden it would grow back. Nothing lasts forever.' He thought sadly. Trowa got up and went inside to get some sleep as well.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Next morning: Breakfast Table.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
In the morning, everyone was sitting around the table eating breakfast, silently. Well almost everyone...there was one sound...the sound of Duo slurping and chewing his cereal.   
"Hey!" Heero said referring to Duo. Who looks up only to have milk drool down his chin. "Keep it down."  
Duo shrugs and continues to eat in his usual noisy way. Everyone, minus Duo, sweatdrop.  
"Wu Fei, you're going to mow the lawn for me today aren't you?" Quatre asks the Chinese pilot.  
"...I can't. I have other arrangements. I'm sorry, I know I..." he was interrupted.  
"I'll do it."   
Everyone looked up at Trowa in surprise. It was very unusual to see Trowa say anything, much less to VOLUNTEER to mow the lawn. He was more into other handy-man jobs.  
"Trowa...are you sure you want to do it?" Quatre asked.  
"I just said I would do I?" Trowa said getting up and putting is bowl in the sink. "I'll go and get started." And off walked Trowa.  
'I wonder what got into Trowa. He doesn't like having to mow, usually Wu Fei and Duo do it' Quatre thought as Duo made a big slurping sound. Heero got up to put away his bowl, followed by a disgusted Wu Fei. They both headed for the back door.  
"Hey!! Heero where are you going?! Let's play something...football or..." Duo began.  
"I have work to do." Heero said plainly.  
*Duo sticks out his tongue* "Fine jerk. Quatre and me will go and do something. Right, Quatre?" Duo asked Quatre.  
"Sorry, I can't I need to clean up around here. Maybe we can all play what ever you want later." Quatre go up and began to wash the dishes. Duo looked bummed as he left the table. *Duo's eyes light up* An idea struck Duo and he ran upstairs to find a football.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Outside: Front Left Lawn~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trowa just brought the lawn mower to the front yard and the left lawn. He had done the back left, barely coming out of that alive, and was aggravated.   
' I still have one more section to finish after this one. I most remember NEVER to volunteer to do yard work again! Stupid machine *kicks mower* It's hard to control. I should tell Quatre to buy a new one or get this one fixed. Hmmm, maybe I should fix it, after I a recover from this work. *sigh* I thought this would help me see why Quatre loves all this stuff. Didn't help any... Maybe I should try gardening with him. Isn't mowing part of gardening....'  
His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of someone calling his name. He looks behind him, as the motor to the mower finally starts up, finding Duo running up to him.   
"What is it, Duo? I'm busy."  
"I want to ask you to play a passing game with me..."Duo was saying cheerfully when Trowa raised his hand to stop him.   
"I can't. I need to mow the lawn. So leave me alone." Trowa turned back to the mower.  
"Well if you would have let me finished, you would have been happy to know that I was going to make an offer so you wouldn't have to finish mowing." *evil gleam in his eyes*  
Trowa turned back around looking into Duo's eyes.  
"What do you mean Duo?" Trowa asked impatiently yet interested in the idea of getting out of mowing.  
"Well...I was going to challenge you to a passing game. Whoever dropped the ball first or missed catching a pass would be the one to finish mowing the lawn. Great idea, right?" Duo said knowing he had Trowa's interest. Plus he knew he would lose but he didn't care as long as he got someone to do something with him.   
"Ok." Trowa said smiling. He knew he would beat Duo in no time at all and would be able to go and rest. "I'll pass first, Duo."   
"I won't lose Trowa." Duo dashed to the opposite side of Trowa.  
And so the passing challenge began.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Gundam Hangar~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wu Fei was busy practicing his martial arts techniques, while waiting for Heero to finish his repairs and overview of Wing Zero. They had plans to have a little sword duel after he had finished. Wu Fei was beginning to wonder where Duo was. There wasn't a day when he didn't come in search of Heero and start his usual complaints of being bored and no one wanting to 'hang out' with him.  
'He's late. After everyone tells him they are busy he comes running to Heero. Always throwing himself at Heero...odd. He couldn't possibly be sitting still inside the house waiting for Heero to go inside. Maybe he's still eating inside...what a disgusting thought'*he shivers*  
"Ok I'm done for the day. Let's going started Wu Fei" Heero said breaking into his thoughts.  
"Hmmm...you don't seem to notice that your shadow is missing." Wu Fei pointed out.  
"Duo isn't my shadow. He probably found someone to entertain him." Heero said making sure not to show how he really missed Duo. Heero made the first move.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Front Left Lawn~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
'Damn, since when did he become so much better! I should have had him within the first few throws, but now we're in... what...the thirtieth. The only good thing is with his fast movements it keeps me in shape and on my toes. Duo passes him a strong and perfect pass. 'I need to finish this game. I'm tired and need a nice shower.' He passes a long and hard pass right back to Duo.   
"Nice pass, Trowa. But..." he said as he caught the ball. "you need to try harder." Duo throws the ball harder and longer. Trowa nearly tripped and dropped the ball as he ran into the lawn mower, pushing it forward.  
'Stupid machine!' Trowa yelled in his head. Passing the ball back to Duo, neither noticing the run away lawn mower.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Living Room~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Quatre finished vacuuming up the rug and furniture, when he remembered that he had to go and work in his garden. He was sure that this cleaning up could be done later with the help of the other four gundam pilots. Quatre was about to go to the side door into his garden when he remembered he had put all his gardening tools away in the garage. So he ran to go and get them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Front Left Lawn~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Trowa finally, after an hour, passed a pass the god of death couldn't catch. He heaved a big sigh of relief and smiled to himself.  
"Looks like I won, Duo" he said proudly.  
"Yeah,...you won." Duo said looking really disappointed that the whole thing was over.  
Trowa seeing the disappointed look took pity on Duo and said, "How about we do this everyday Duo? Not for the price of mowing though. Just this passing game? It was a great work out for me, I...enjoyed it. You in?" Trowa couldn't believe he meant every word he said too.  
Duo smiled his big cheesy smile, "You promise, everyday? I'm in."  
"Yeah, everyday...Duo..." Trowa was looking around frantically.  
"What's the matter Tro?"   
"Where's the mower?"  
"Well it's...ummm...I don't know" Duo replied.  
They both stopped when they heard the sound of the lawn mower chewing up something on the right side of the mansion.  
"Quatre's garden!!" both yelled in unison and ran towards the right side of the mansion.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Out Back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heero and Wu Fei were done with their work out and were walking towards the mansion, both focusing on his own thoughts.  
'I wonder what happened to my braided lo...frie..companion. Quit fooling yourself you love him and besides no one can read your thoughts...thank god for that. I really wanted him there to cheering me on...Duo must of fallen asleep. He doesn't have enough patients to just sit around. I'll go and find him right now.' a soft smile playing on his lips at the thought of Duo.  
' I think that was a wonderful warm up. I'm glad to see Heero has improved and helped me gain more improved skills. He still needs a lot more practice to be better than me.' Wu Fei smirked to himself. 'Maybe him and Trowa practice together, Duo isn't much of a partner so Heero can't be working with him. He goofs off to much and he's annoying. Hmmm...wh...what is that noise!' Wu Fei looked towards the mansion, heero doing the same, since he was distracted of his thoughts of Duo by the same sound.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Side Door~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Quatre had all his tools and was ready for a lovely day in his garden. He took hold if the side doors curtain and froze at the sight he saw before him. His flowers were all gone, well they were all destroyed. Quatre opened the door and took a step out to find Trowa pushing the mower over his favorite flowers, Lilies.  
  
Trowa got to the side of the mansion and saw that the mower had already destroyed all but his loves favorite flowers. He still had a chance to save them if he hurried. The flowers were either shredded up or standing but in bad shape. He quickly ran after the mower. Trowa was about to stop the mower when he tripped and grabbed a hold of the mower pushing it forward with his fall.   
Duo was staring in shock, at the mess the mower had done, to help Trowa. Trowa turned off the mower and began to get up. He saw he didn't save the flowers in time and he saw Heero and Wu Fei running towards him.  
Trowa stood up and heard something hit the ground softly. He turned around and finds Quatre on his knees touching the soft ground and chopped up pieces of flowers.  
"What happened?" Heero asked.  
"What a mess!" Wu Fei remarked  
Trowa stared with great pain at Quatre's pained and horrified expression.  
"Quatre...I'm re.." Trowa began.  
Quatre stood up and looked at Trowa with a bright smile. "It's ok. Don't worry about it. It's nothing to cry about..." he said, turned and walked back inside. Leaving the others in silence.  
  
To be continued.  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Flowers from the Heart  
Part 2  
By: Maria   
  
Quatre hurried upstairs to one of the space bedrooms, because if someone came looking for him then they'd go to his room and he wanted sometime to himself. Quatre locked the door and sat against the door, fighting back the tears he knew wanted to fall.   
  
'My garden...flowers...gone...and he...did it. No! Trowa...he didn't...do it on purpose...he wouldn't. Would he?! I won't let myself cry and be weak...I won't!' Quatre got up with fire and strength glowing in his eyes. He took a deep breath and went back downstairs. Quatre walked towards his garden.   
  
"Why do you think Trowa did what he did to Quatre's garden?"  
Quatre stopped 'That's Wu Fei talking. Who is he talking to? And why about Trowa?' Quatre walked towards the Wu Fei's voice, which was coming from the library.  
  
"I don't know. Trowa is a hard person to comprehend. He does things without much feeling." came Heero's voice.   
  
"But that was Quatre's garden. He'd never; at least I thought he'd never do anything to harm the guy. Maybe I got the wrong picture of him...He did something very dishonorable if he did it to hurt Quatre and should be made to pay for it." Wu Fei commented looking strict about it.  
  
"Maybe his uncaring self took over and he did it on purpose..."  
  
Quatre couldn't believe what he heard. Everyone had agreed with his earlier thoughts...that Trowa had purposely destroyed all the flowers. Quatre left to go try and fix what was left of his garden.  
  
"Hey! You two have it all wrong!" Duo broke in as he walked into the room.  
  
"Duo...What are you doing sticking your nose where it doesn't belong!" Wu Fei yelled.  
  
"Ease dropping isn't a good thing, Duo." Heero added.  
  
"Well this is my business. We're all friends and I was there when this happened so I KNOW what happened. And Trowa didn't do anything to Quatre's garden. It was the mower that did the damage..."  
  
"...And who had the mower? Trowa." Wu Fei informed Duo.  
*Duo sighed* 'Why does everyone interrupt me when I'm speaking Duo thought.'  
  
"Yeah, I know he was in charge of the mower but it wasn't his intentions to have Q-mans garden damaged. I was there and it was my fault it got destroyed I...I was distracting Trowa. Duo told them looking guilty.   
  
Heero felt a tingle of jealously when he heard Duo had gone to Trowa and not him, but he wouldn't show any such feelings.  
  
"How was it your fault Duo?" he asked.  
  
"Well isn't it obvious! I distracted him...like I always seem to do to the rest of you! I challenged him to a passing game...since no one wanted to play with me.." Yet again he was interrupted.  
  
"And you're saying Trowa actually agreed to play a game with you! They're must be something wrong with him." Wu Fei said shaking his head.  
  
"Let me finish, damn it!!" Duo yelled irritated. "I was being sneaky I knew I'd lose and that he'd say no, so I told him whoever lost would finish the mowing. I knew it was a great idea because Trowa was having a hard time with the lawn mower. As you can see he took the bait and then somehow during our game the mower ran away and into quatre's garden. *sighs*. It was my fault."  
  
"Your big mouth and stupid ideas get you and anyone around you into trouble." Heero scolded.  
  
"I really don't think it was Duo's fault." Wu Fei said getting an odd look from Heero. *Wu Fei clears his throat* "Trowa should have showed some responsibility. He got too distracted in the idea of getting out of mowing that he didn't eve shut off the mower. And Duo...if Trowa is so innocent then why did Trowa push the mower into the lilies and THEN shut off the mower?! I think he did it for some selfish reasons. Not liking flowers or something."  
  
Before Duo could answer, "Maybe you think that because you don't...me" Trowa said walking in and leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. Which made Duo slightly nervous that a fight might break out.  
  
"I wouldn't harm Quatre that way. I wouldn't have let my feelings toward anything get in the way and harming Quatre. I didn't push the mower into the lilies. The only thing you got right was...I wasn't being responsible." Trowa said all this not blinking even once or signs of being intimated by what he heard Wu Fei say.  
  
"Hn." Wu Fei said. "It sure looked like you pushed the mower."  
  
"Tell us what happened, then Trowa." Heero said walking across the room lean against the other wall.  
  
"It was like Duo said...I ran after the mower...tripped on the garden hose and grabbed a hold f the mower pushing it forward."   
  
The others were silent, and absorbing the information. Heero believed Trowa, after all Trowa wouldn't lie and his beloved Duo stood by Trowa. Duo knew Trowa was innocent, he just hoped Heero and Wu Fei believed him and didn't cause some kind of fight. Wu Fei didn't want to see anything harmful happen to the gentle Quatre and if Trowa and Quatre broke up it would be harmful for him. Trowa need to take responsibility this time...  
  
"Then I suggest you go and apologize to Quatre, Trowa. Maybe it wasn't intentional but I believe you hurt him and he deserves an apology!" Wu Fei said firmly.  
  
Trowa nodded his head. "You don't need to tell me I was on my way to do just that." And he left the library to go and look for Quatre upstairs.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Garden~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Quatre sat down on the ground and observed the shredded up flowers. He could feel an overwhelming sadness enter his heart. Quatre began to pick up the shredded pieces of flowers and put them in a basket, he could still use the pieces. Sighing he decided to go out and buy more flowers to put in the garden and grow.  
  
'Maybe tomorrow I'll go and see what I can find.'  
  
"Quatre..." came a familiar voice from behind.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Upstairs~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trowa looked in every room upstairs and then ever room downstairs. And he didn't find Quatre anywhere.  
  
'He must have gone back outside to the garden.' Trowa thought and headed for the side door. 'I hope I didn't hurt him and I hope he'll forgive me for not being saving his garden.' Trowa felt extremely guilty when he had seen Quatre's sad face. 'He has to hate me...I ruined something very precious to him. I said I'd go after who ever ruined his garden, yet I was the one who ruined his garden. But that doesn't mean it won't grow back or he can start all over again! It's not like I did it because I dislike flowers. Cause I don't.' Trowa didn't know what he could possibly do to make it up to his dear Quatre. 'Maybe I can offer to help him in his garden...that could make him happy and show him I don't dislike flowers. Hmm...' Trowa reach for the side door curtains and looked out.   
There he was Trowa's little one picking up the shredded pieces of flowers. 'Now's a good chance to go and offer to help him along with apologizing.' Trowa thought. *Taking a deep breathe* Trowa opened the side door and walked outside.  
  
"Quatre..."  
  
Quatre seemed to tense up a little bit with the sound of his name being said.  
  
'Trowa's here. Why, is he here to gloat what he did and in my face. Stop it...Trowa is a nice guy...that's why you fell for him.' Quatre slowly turns around to look at Trowa.   
  
Trowa looked into Quatre's beautiful blue eyes and he could feel himself melt. "Quatre, I'm really sorry for what happened to your garden!"  
  
Quatre looked at Trowa as he spit the words out, as if he was trying to hurry and spit something disgusting out of his mouth. 'He was forced into telling me that he was sorry. But who could possibly force Trowa to do something. I'm taking things too offensively.' *Quatre sighed*  
  
"Here I want to make it up to you. I'll help you work on your garden." Trowa got down on his hands and knees to help Quatre.  
  
"No!!"   
  
Trowa looked up at Quatre surprised at the harshness in his tone.  
"I'm sorry. I can do this on my own. So...don't worry about it Trowa. Thank you for the offer, But I'd feel better doing this on my own." Quatre said looking away from Trowa and getting back to picking up the flower pieces.  
  
Trowa wasn't going to argue with his loves requests so he got up slowly and turned to go back inside. As he reached the door he couldn't help but turn back around and look at Quatre pick up the pieces. 'I'm sorry, Quatre. I'll make it up to you one day.' And he walked inside the house.  
  
Quatre could feel Trowa's eyes on him from behind. 'Just go Trowa. I can trust...allow you to be around my flowers. Not if you dislike them so much you'd ruin my garden without realizing you were hurting me as well'   
  
  
To Be Continued.  



	3. Chapter 3

Flowers From the Heart  
Part 3  
By: Maria  
Dedication: This is going out to my great e-buds who support me lots: Misty and Ray-Chan.  
  
It was midnight and Trowa sat on the window seat in his room staring at the moon. His face showed no emotions, his eyes distant and empty. "Quatre...do you really hate me." Trowa whispered to the moon. "You blame me as well. I'm not a friend or your love any more am I?" Trowa felt something wet on his cheek and touched. "A tear?"  
  
Trowa stood up and decided to go and see Quatre. The blonds room was right next door to his own, so he didn't have to go far. Trowa stood outside the door, staring blankly at it. 'Should I enter?' he thought after standing there for a while. Seeing no reason to stand there all night he opened the door and slowly walked in. He stood with his back to the door, taking everything in, the little coffee table on the right side with a big armchair to accompany it, the twin lamps, and the four-post bed with his sweet Quatre sleeping peacefully. Trowa's eyes stopped and looked at the dark figure sleeping soundly. Daring to get closer, Trowa walked to the bed.  
  
Quatre looked so peacefully and innocent, a ray of light sent to bring light to all the darkness around him. "He seems to glow with pure light." Trowa sighed. Trowa got on his knees and gently stroked Quatre's face, and then lowered his head and kissed Quatre's forehead. Quatre frowned and tears streamed out of his eyes as he whispered "Trowa how could you?"  
  
Trowa stared shocked and full of sadness; he moved his hand away, stood and left the room. Once outside Quatre's room Trowa leaned himself against the door. 'He does blame me' Was his thoughts as he entered his own room and got in bed. Sleep not coming for another two hours.  
  
~~~~~~~~Kitchen Next Morning~~~~~~~~  
  
"Duo, could you pass me some of that ketchup?" Wu Fei asked the slobbering boy. "And give us some justice and clean your face."  
  
"Sheeeeeesh! That's soooo rude! I don't think I should pass you anything." Duo said holding the bottle in his hand. Before Wu Fei could argue a word, Heero took the bottle away from Duo and gave it to the Chinese boy. "Hey! Heero, you're supposed to be on my side here! Why'd you do that?"  
  
"Because...it's true. You look gross with food every where on your face."  
  
"That's not my fault! I was starving and..."  
  
"Stuffing as much food as you can isn't going to help. You'll choke for one thing." Wu Fei scolded him. "Be civilized."  
  
Quatre walked over to the table with a bowel of scrambled eggs and some muffins. He grins at the three.  
  
"Maybe we can teach Duo proper table manners."  
  
"Nah, I can eat...'civilized'." He started eating slowly.  
  
Heero was about to make a comment about Trowa's where abouts when Trowa walked in. One look at his face and you could see the slight bags under his eyes. He continued standing by the doorway.  
  
"Hey Trowa! Come, sit, eat." Duo said cheerfully, seeing the tired expression.  
  
Trowa shook his head, "No, I'm going out for a while." he said looking at the wall across from him. Seeing that no one was protesting he turned to leave.  
  
"Wait! It's not healthy to miss a meal! Isn't that right Quatre?" Duo said knowing the tall boy wanted Quatre to tell him to stay.  
  
Quatre looked at Duo and then at Trowa's back.  
  
"Duo it isn't smart to miss a meal but if Trowa wants to go out let him. I'm sure he can eat breakfast when he gets back."  
Duo stared shocked at Quatre. 'Why doesn't he try to keep Trowa here?!? Is he still upset? Did they have a fight?' Heero and Wu Fei also looked a bit startled that Quatre didn't complain about him leaving without eating. The three turn to look at Trowa and see his shoulders fall. He walked off to the door. All four heard it open and then close. Heero, Duo, and Wu Fei turned to look at the Arabian. Quatre stared down at his own breakfast.  
  
Duo stood up, shaking the table, "I'm going with Trowa!" he said sounding a bit angry. He ran out the room and the door.  
  
"I have lots to do. I need to call up some flower shops, so if you guys need me I'll be in the study." Quatre sighed, got up and left.  
  
"It seems like those two aren't on good terms with each other." Wu Fei said.  
  
"Hn."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Outside House Grounds~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey Trowa! Wait up man!" Trowa looks back at Duo.  
  
"What do you want Duo? I want to be a lone." Duo smiled.  
  
"Come on, being a lone isn't very fun. I just want to talk with you. You look like you need someone to talk to." Duo said throwing an arm around Trowa's shoulders.   
  
Trowa gave him an icy glare but Duo kept on smiling.  
  
"*sigh* Go ahead and talk." Duo removed his arm and stuck his hands in his pockets.  
  
"So...how'd you sleep last night?? You look...worn out."  
  
"Hmm...I slept just fine." Trowa said staring straight ahead.  
  
"Why didn't you want any breakfast?" Duo knew Trowa was lying and keeping his feelings and thoughts to himself.  
"Not hungry."  
  
"How'd you do when apologizing to Quatre?"  
  
Trowa was silent for a long moment. "Fine."  
  
"Man Trowa! Open up here! I'm trying to help you out but you need to talk and tell e the truth. It's not like I'm going to judge you or laugh at you.*he grabs Trowa's shoulders* You're my friend. Talk to me."  
  
Trowa was surprise Duo thought him as a friend. 'I thought Quatre had been my only friend. He seemed to be the only one the to care about me. Duo, Heero, and Wu Fei appeared more like comrades of was. I was wrong about Duo. Could I be wrong about the others as well? Duo's...my friend.'  
  
Trowa was about to smile when he got himself in check. "Ok, Duo. Let's talk." Trowa walked over to a tree and sat down. Duo was a bit shocked Trowa had agreed. 'Heero would have ignored me.' Duo sits down in front of Trowa.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Study~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Quatre just hung up with another florist shop. He's called four shops but they didn't have lilies. He's manage to a shop to buy all the other types of flowers he had the garden but the lilies. Quatre laid his head on his desk.   
  
'Where am I going to find some lilies. *sigh* I'm running out of shops. If I special order some...but they'll take to long to get here.'  
  
There was a soft knock on the door. "Quatre you in there? May I come in?"  
  
It was Wu Fei, Quatre sat up. "Yes, come in Wu Fei."  
  
"How are you feeling Quatre?" Wu Fei watched Quatre carefully.  
  
"I'm fine. Just trying to get the garden fixed up again. It's not going tp well.*sigh*" Quatre looked at Wu Fei. "How are you Wu Fei?"  
  
Wu Fei sat down on one of the armchairs and cleared his throat.  
"What is it that's on your mind Wu Fei?" Quatre said sensing his upset state.  
  
"I'm worried about how things are going for you and Trowa. I was sure you two would make up yesterday after he apologized to you. You seem more distant then I've ever seen the two of you. Maybe it's not my business but I hate to see my friends upset. You're not the type to hold a grudge against someone...so please tell me what's going on between the two of you?"  
  
Quatre looked at his hands. "Well I...I don't...can't trust Trowa. No matter what I try I still can't seem to be able to trust him or his feelings for me. That whole thing in the garden looked like he did it on purpose to me. He told me he didn't care about flowers. I adore having my garden and I know it's something you like yourself. So what am I to do? I'm all mixed up..."  
  
"Quatre...you love Trowa...don't you?" Wu Fei asked.  
  
"Yes...I love him." Quatre said weakly.  
  
"You've been with Trowa for a while now so you should know how he feels about you right? And he loves you too, right?"  
  
"Yes, he does love me...as far as I know."  
  
"Then you should believe in him and know that he'd never want to do anything harmful to the one he loves!"  
  
Quatre nodded but didn't look up at Wu Fei. Wu Fei knew Quatre was going to have to figure things out on his own for him to feel better and trust Trowa again. Wu Fei Stood up.  
  
"I have some things to do...so I'll let you go back to your work. If you want to talk I'm here for you Quatre." Wu Fei walked out of the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Outside~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Duo sat in front of Trowa listening to him tell Duo about Quatre's reaction to him go near his garden yesterday.  
  
"He didn't want me anywhere near him or his garden. I just wanted to help him out with the replanting when he freaked out on me. I think I've lost him...maybe I should just leave this place. It would make him happier..."  
  
"That's a bunch of bull! And you know it! Quatre would never want to be without you." Duo screamed.  
  
"You didn't see what happened last night." Trowa said with a depressed glance at the sky. "I wanted to go in and see him, and when I touched his face and kissed his forehead he started crying and said he blamed me for the destruction of his garden."  
  
"Trowa...he couldn't have said he blamed you! He was asleep...he didn't know you were there or what he was saying! Probably having a bad dream." Duo said giving Trowa a worried look.  
  
"Maybe, but it was probably was his unconscious thoughts that were coming out in his dreams."  
  
Duo sat there thinking of some way to cheer up poor Trowa. He hated seeing Trowa looking so depressed and lost.  
  
"I've got it, Trowa! Why don't you get Quatre some kind of gift? Something to cheer him right up and see you didn't mean anything." Duo said cheerfully.  
  
"A gift won't do anything..."  
  
"Stop being so negative. Maybe if you buy something for his garden will show how much you do love him and feel bad for letting the mower run over his flowers! Buy him more flowers!" Duo smiled.  
  
"I think you've got something!" Trowa got excited. "I could buy some flowers and then plant them for Quatre. It will show him that I don't hate flowers or him!"  
  
"Yeah! I'll help ya out too Trowa!" Duo stood up and offered a hand to Trowa. Trowa accepted the offered hand.  
  
"I want to do this on my own Duo. But I will let you help me with some things...let's keep this between us two please."  
  
"No problem man! What do you want me to do first?" Duo asked eagerly.  
  
"Well find out kind of flowers were in the garden before the mower destroyed them all. So we can go and buy them and I can plant them in the new garden for Quatre. As soon as I have the flowers I'm gonna have to think of a time to plant them all, especially since Quatre doesn't want me near his garden." Trowa looked thoughtful.  
  
"Hey you can leave that part to me! I could plan something out so I can get him out of the house long enough for you to plant everything and set the surprise for him!"  
  
Trowa smiled and placed a hand on Duo's shoulders. "Thanks Duo. I owe you one."  
  
"Nah. Forget about it. Let's get home now." Trowa nods and they walk back to the house.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In the Living room~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heero sat on the couch with his laptop next to him. He was a bit jealous that Duo was still out there somewhere with Trowa. He would expected the boy to have come back right away seeing that Trowa was never one to talk.   
'Maybe they have gotten really close...Is it possible that Duo is in love with Trowa? What do you expect him to do, wait the rest of his life for you!' Heero closed his eyes and tried to push the thought of Trowa and Duo an item out of his head.  
  
The door opens and Heero's eyes fly open.  
  
"Yeah. We were out there longer than we thought. Hey why don't we go and play with basket ball. Having your own basket ball hoop is a very good thing." Duo smiled.  
  
Heero stood up and looked at Duo and Trowa. Duo kept smiling and not noticing Heero, while Trowa looked over at Heero. Heero glared harder then usual. Duo finally looked over at Heero.  
  
"Hey Heero. What's eating you? You look like you want to kill someone." Duo smiled at him.  
  
"I'm going to eat something Duo. So if you still want we can play after I'm done." Trowa said walking towards the kitchen.  
  
"Right." Duo walks over to a comfy chair across from Heero and looks at him. "So what's wrong, Heero?"  
  
"Where have you been?"  
  
"Huh!?" Duo sat up. "What's wrong with you? I've been with Trowa."  
  
"Doing what?"  
  
Duo couldn't believe Heero was questioning him on what was none of his business. 'He's acting like some over protective mother! And like he's jealous!' "I don't see why what we were doing is any of your concern. Since when have you been interested in what I do?"  
  
Heero growled and glared at Duo. "Just answer the question."  
  
"Heero, I don't have to take orders from you about my personal life, maybe when we're out on the battlefield but not when it has to do with my life. So I think I'll just go to my room." Duo got up and made his way out the living room, when Heero grabbed his arm rather roughly. "Ouch! What the...Heero let me go!"  
  
"Not till you tell me what you were doing with Trowa." Heero looked at him dead serious.  
  
"You're hurting my hand Heero." Duo frowned getting really upset. "Let me go. I don't want to hit you Heero."  
  
Heero could see he was scary and hurting Duo deeply so he let Duo go and backed off. "Sorry..."  
  
Duo looked at Heero cautiously. "What's the matter Heero? Why are you so upset?"  
  
"I'm not upset." He said walking back to the couch and sitting down. Duo knew something was wrong, so he walked over to the couch and sat down next to Heero. He placed a hand gently on his shoulder.  
  
"Heero...tell me what it is." he said softly. Heero looks at Duo.  
  
"Duo..." Heero hesitated not sure what to say.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Heero didn't know what to say so he quickly leaned towards Duo and kissed him roughly on the lips. Duo panicked and started struggling to get away, but Heero only grabbed a hold of him and wouldn't let go.   
  
'What is he doing! He's not letting me go!' Duo tryed pushing Heero off. 'Does this mean he cares for me like I've always hoped?'  
  
Duo starts melting into the kiss and Heero stops being so rough with him. The kiss was absolute heaven to both of them, and would have gone further if not for the interruption.  
  
"*clears throat* Excuse me...sorry for coming in at a bad time." Wu Fei said as Heero and Duo look up at him. "Do either of you know where Trowa is at?"  
  
Duo and Heero were blushing, Duo more than Heero.   
  
"Umm...yeah he said he was gonna go and eat something." Duo said moving away from Heero, who was glaring very hard at Wu Fei.  
  
"Thanks excuse me." Wu Fei made his way to the kitchen. 'Well that was a total surprise...never expected to see them get together.'  
  
"Umm...I...I think I'm gonna go upstairs to my room. I'll see ya later Heero." Duo got up and left. Heero sat there watching him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kitchen~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trowa was sitting at the table with a sandwich and a glass of orange juice sitting in front of him. 'I have to think of a perfectly planned out plan for getting Quatre's garden in order before I start anything. There can be no errors! I need Duo to get the list of all the flowers that were Quatre's garden for me and then we can go out and buy them bring them back. Hold them till all the flowers have been bought and until Duo takes Quatre out of the house long enough for me to set the whole garden up for him. I can see his happy face...so full of love and glee...*sigh*' Trowa smiled.  
  
"Trowa I want to talk to you." Wu Fei said as he entered the kitchen and saw Trowa.  
  
"What is it Wu Fei? Are you going to yell at me for Quatre and mine behavior this morning? I'm sorry but I apologized and he forgave me but I think he's still very hurt... and I can't do anything at the moment about it."  
  
"Well that's not what I wanted to say...I wanted to ask you why you dislike flowers??" Wu Fei asked seriously.  
  
"You were talking to Quatre about it weren't you? I don't dislike them I just don't have this love and admiration for them like he does. I tried to understand why he liked them so by going outside and mowing the lawn but..." Trowa stopped when Wu Fei started laughing. Trowa glared.  
  
"Haa haa..I'm sorry...Haa haa ha...Trowa. It's just well...if you wanted to get a feel for how he feels about flowers you should have offered to work with him in the garden not mow the lawn. They're two different things you know...gardening is more peaceful and relaxing while mowing takes lots of hard work."  
  
"You seem to know a lot about gardening Wu Fei."  
  
Wu Fei's face turned serious. "Yes, well I use to have a beautiful garden where I use to sit and read. A place where someone I cared for paid with her life to protect it for me...." Wu Fei looked pale.  
"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to bring painful memories back to you, Wu Fei." Trowa said truly sorry for cause his friend pain.  
  
"They aren't painful. I love to go back and think about those I cared about. About my garden...my colony...and people. I had told Quatre about my garden and what it meant to me...so he went and started one of his own one day. He also dedicated it to me and Meiran, so all his mansions have a garden in them. He sees how valuable they can be to a person."  
  
"I see...so that is why he loves the flowers and works so hard in with them...and I destroyed something that meant very much to the both of you...I'm sorry Wu Fei."  
  
"Hey don't worry about me. You need to do something to make Quatre feel better." Wu Fei walked to the door. "Maybe you too will learn how valuable something so small can be to a person."  
  
Wu Fei walked out the kitchen. 'Wu Fei's right. I need to start my plan. I have to go talk to Duo.' Trowa got up and left the kitchen.  
  
  
To Be Continued  
  
Wasn't that cute! Will Duo and Trowa be able to get the plan into motion? What will they do when they find out Quatre can't find any lilies? What about Heero and Duo?? ^_^  



End file.
